


and you, my friend.

by lakshmi



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, haurchefant/wol love, wrote this for my Best Friend In The Whole Wide World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 14:38:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13743057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lakshmi/pseuds/lakshmi
Summary: haurchefant fluff for y'all who need it. written for my bestie @barbarianyasha on twitter.





	and you, my friend.

    haurchefant cannot believe the audacity of some of these levemasters --- the middle of a thrice-dammed  _blizzard_ was hardly the time to be sending adventurers out to do only halone- _knows_ -what. the warrior of light was no exception to that rule, no matter  _what_ any of the guardsmen believed. 

   now, however, to his utter delight --- her head lies against his chest, arm slung about his neck in lazy fashion. nothing about either of them bespeaks formality, not any longer. not the warrior, who's always upheld her light and life with as much propriety as she's supposed to in favor of her image, and certainly not the knight. the knight, who's gift for  _just making people feel safe_ speaks long before he ever has the chance to, and who brings it upon himself to uphold that tradition with every ilm of effort in his being.  _especially_ here. 

           with her. 

  she's peaceful in sleep. more than she ever was in her waking hours, at least. haurchefant can admit that much. she's --- been through far too much to not be allowed to have this one moment. and, he hopes, many more. he rubs circles into her back, other arm resting over her waist to keep her flush against him. 

  felda's been so  _cold_ recently. and he can't blame her. coerthas is hardly forgiving to newcomers, he just ... wishes it was to her. that, at the very least, he can help with. he cannot heal her troubles, nor still her mind, but he can keep her warm. her duties cannot always wait, and neither can his. but, as is his nature, he'll always try. 

      even to a fault, it seems. 

  she stirs, and his gaze flickers back to her without a moment's hesitation. her eyes open a fraction. haurchefant is quick to shake his head, kissing her forehead and resting his chin atop her hairline. 

 ' go back to sleep, my friend. we yet have time to spare. it all can wait. ' 


End file.
